Redemption
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: Junior has only ever known how to be bad, so how can one girl change his entire outlook on life? Junior/Specks. This is Beauty and the Beast set in space and I'm not even joking. Starship fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is kind of the first real story I've uploaded in, like, a year and I apologize profusely for that. You might or might not have guessed that I'm a Potterhead but I'll bet you didn't know I'm also a Starkid. Huh? Huh? (As you can see, I'm feeling the incessant need to ramble in this Author's Note because I haven't communicated with y'all in forever and a day) Anyway, this is a Starship fic, obviously. The weirdest pairing you'll ever read about (don't look at me, my six year old brother suggested it. He's a Starkid too.) but I hope you like it. Onwards and forwards, children. Here we go again.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Redemption.<strong>_

_**One - Recovery 148.**_

Junior rolled over on his side, the pain of the larva's bite marks searing through his body. "Ow. Fuck." He mumbled, trying to push himself up. He couldn't and just ended up falling back onto the dusty ground, his head knocking against his hand. He caught sight of the bite marks on it and winced. Those would leave pretty hideous scars. _Why must I always do things to try and impress Dad?_ He thought, watching as a little stream of blood trickled down his index finger and onto the dirt, creating a foul smelling sort of paste. _I wanted to be a Communications Liaison, but no. I had to try and impress him. I had to become a freaking Starship Ranger. And now I'm going to bleed out and he'll pass it off like he did with Mom. _In his life, Junior had done some horrible things-particularly lately_. _This was his karma, he didn't really deserve to live. _Evil and bad to the bone_, He thought, dryly. _More like pathetic and stupid to the core_. Junior's eyes watered and looked up towards the sky. He didn't know if the sky was Heaven like people said in all those fairytales and folk stories but, if it was, that's where he hoped his Mother would be. "Mom," He winced again as his voice caught in his throat, a burning sensation filling his lungs. "Forgive me." He managed to choke out and then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Penelope Harding, known to the other Rangers as "Specks", strolled around Bug's planet, her eyes widening at everything she saw. She hadn't gotten the chance to take a look around before and, now that it was evening, she had snuck out of Starship 15A2 and gone exploring. This place was enchanting. The ground was soft and springy, the air smelled of honey and the evening sky was beginning to glow and twinkle. A mix of both stars and fireflies, she assumed. There was a warmth also, to this planet, that there wasn't on earth. The temperature had been a constant heat since they arrived and only changed with the occasional gust of wind. Penelope let her head fall back in order to gaze at the magnificent stars, taking in a deep breath of honey scented air. "This place is so-WHOA!" She stumbled over something and landed chest-first on the floor, loosing her glasses in the process. Penelope felt around on the floor for her glasses, her hand coming in contact with what felt like human skin. A moment or so later, her fingers wrapped around the glasses and a human body came into view. "Junior!" She gasped, lunging forward and pressing her fingers to his neck, trying to locate a pulse. There was a faint pulse, one that probably wouldn't be there much longer. Penelope tried to turn Junior over onto his back, but failed. She was smart, but not as strong as the other Rangers. She had gotten into the Ranger Corps purely through intelligence. "Junior," She said, as calmly as she could muster. "If you can hear me, I'm going to get help." She pulled back her hand, his blood staining her fingers a deep crimson. Pushing up from her heels she set back towards the 15A2, memorizing the route. She knew exactly who would help him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Commander Up, Commander Up, wake up! Commander!" Penelope shook the Commander awake and he stared at her for a moment, bleary eyed.<p>

"Specks?" He rubbed his palm against his right eye. "What in the name of Dead God is going on? Are we under attack?" As he said the word attack, he threw his feet out of the covers and onto the floor.

"No, Sir." Penelope shook her head. "It's Junior, he's hurt. Badly, Sir. I know you're the only one who will help because you care now… Sir." She bowed her head slightly with the final bit, not wanting to offend her commanding officer.

"Junior? That scoundrel got what he had coming, kid." Up shook his head.

"We can't just let him die, Sir. He may be a dick but he's still human. He's still a Ranger. He's one of us." Penelope searched Up's eyes, which had softened slightly. "_Please_…?" She begged and Commander Up sighed in capitulation.

* * *

><p>"<em>Que pasa, idiota<em>?" Taz's shrill voice echoed through the medical wing of Starship 15A2 the next morning, her fiery eyes locked on Up's. "Joo telling me that joo are so _mullido_ now that joo not only save a robot but you also save the _hijo de puta _that sent us here in the first place!"

"Oh, c'mon now, Taz," Commander Up's southern accent was the quintessence of calm. "He may be a pain in the ass, but Junior is one of us. _Querida_, he's a Starship Ranger too."

"Don't joo call me _Querida, _joo smelly, old fart!" Taz marched toward Up and punched her finger in his chest angrily.

"She's in a rage, man." Krayonder took a step away from her. "I think this is the maddest she's ever been, dude."

"Naw, I don't know," Tootsie scratched his head. "She seemed pretty mad that time she stabbed you in the back…" He paused. "Literally." Then he giggled at his own joke.

Krayonder mouthed "Ooh yeah," and took another step away.

Taz huffed, her face going redder by the second. "Joo better have a _muy bien_ explanation for this, Up, or I swear to _Dios muerto_-"

"It wasn't Up's idea, it was mine." Penelope interjected. "Up had nothing to do with this, other than helping me bring Junior here."

"_Por qué_," Taz looked at Penelope with wide eyes. "Specks, why? The _bastardo_ nearly got us all killed."

"I'm not like you, Taz." Penelope sighed, rubbing her hand against her forehead. "I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I had let him die. I can't handle these things like you do, _amiga_. I'm _poco convincente_." Penelope stumbled slightly over the Spanish words, but managed to get her meaning across.

Krayonder and Tootsie shared a look of confusion as Taz bowed her head.

"Joo are lucky I like you, Specks." She sucked in a breath and rolled her shoulders back. "But Hun-ee-air had better watch his _cuello_. Or I will _arruinar su vida_. She cracked her neck and punched her knuckles together.

Up breathed a sigh of relief as Taz turned back down the hall. Krayonder and Tootsie shared another look before Krayonder plucked up enough courage to ask; "Um, Up? Why are _we_ here?"

"Well," Up started, before yawning. "Myself and Specks are going to stay put for a while, find out how Junior's doing, and we need you two to take care of our duties for the day."

"Aw man!" Krayonder cried. "More chores?" Tootsie elbowed him in the ribs.

"We'd be happy to do the work, Sir." He beamed. "We love you."

"_Excusez-moi_," A brunette woman stepped into the hallway from a door marked 'Recovery Room 148'. "_Monsieur Up_?" She nodded toward the door. "You may see _Monsieur _Junior now, but be very quiet _s'il vous plait_. He is still very weak."

Up and Penelope shuffled tentatively into the room. Junior was hooked up to a large machine, different wires attached to different parts of his bitten skin. Up winced upon seeing three particularly large marks on Junior's forehead. It was almost like he had been scrawled by a tiger in a downward motion, just above his eyebrow and reaching all the way back to his hairline. Up knew from experience that cuts that deep would leave a scar.

Penelope stood back, allowing her commanding officer to step up next to the bed.

"Junior?" He whispered and Junior's eyes fluttered open. "Welcome back to the Land of the Living, boy. We thought you were a goner." Up patted Junior's shoulder reassuringly and Junior looked at him with surprised eyes.

"I…" He blinked. A pause. "Why?" He asked, confused. "I tried to get you all killed."

"Ask Ranger Harding," Up looked over his shoulder. "She found you."

Penelope stepped forward, giving Junior what she hoped looked like a supportive smile, but it probably looked more like an uncertain grimace.

"Specks?" Junior asked, the look of confusion crossing his features again.

"That's me," Penelope said quietly.

"Why did you…?" He paused. "I mean, in light of what I did…" Junior couldn't believe it. His hatred for Starship Rangers shrunk a little at the thought of these two people, who he'd betrayed, coming to his rescue.

"I've always been a firm believer that everyone deserves a second chance." She pushed her glasses up her nose. "Besides, I took an oath when I became a Starship Ranger. I promised I'd never leave a man behind." She paused, before adding; "If they're alive, that is."

Junior, at a loss for words, wished that he could have had the strength, the _courage_, to retain that oath, instead of allowing himself to be corrupted by greed. Not knowing how to react, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Thank you." And, for the first time in his life, he meant it.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, you've guessed it. It's a JuniorSpecks (I haven't seen that been done yet, so hopefully at least _one_ person might read this-yeah, Beth, I'm looking at you) with a side of Taz/Up if you squint and tilt your head to the left. It's good to be back, guys! -Hayley._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to the solitary reviewers, especially you Beth. Let's see how you handle this little slice._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two - Labyrinthine Puddles.<strong>_

Almost a week passed before Junior was able to leave the recovery wing. Specks and Commander Up had come to visit him every day for around fifteen minutes and everyday he found himself hating the Starship Rangers less and less. Junior stepped out of Recovery Room 148, a feeling of relief washing over him before he realised something. He had no idea what to do. Could he just waltz back onto Starship 15A2 like he owned it? In a sense, he did kind of own it. Wait, did his Dad know he was alive? Had his Dad thought he was dead in the first place? Was his Dad still expecting him back on earth in two months with an army of bugs and a bunch of dead Rangers? Junior could feel the panic beginning to build up inside of him. There were so many questions to be answered and he didn't know anyone who could answer them. What was he going to-

"Junior?"

Junior spun around to see Specks, her head cocked and an expression on her face that looked like a cross between confusion and bemusement.

"Everything alright? You look like someone just told you that Hogwarts doesn't exist…" She pushed her glasses up her face a little, a small smile on her face. Junior looked a little like a deer caught in headlights. It was a funny expression at the best of times but, on Junior, it looked hilarious.

"Specks," Junior coughed, trying to regain control of his emotions. It was rare he was ever emotional without it being on purpose. He didn't really know how to react. "Uh…" He coughed again. "Hi."

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Myself and Commander Up decided that perhaps it wasn't a safe idea to put you back into your old room because it's so close to Taz's." She paused, not really knowing how to phrase the next part. "Taz, uh… Well you're not very high up on her list of people that she, uh… Taz can be…"

"Taz hates my guts and wants to cut me in to little, itty-bitty, bite-sized pieces and have me for lunch with a side of salsa?" Junior offered.

"Precisely." Penelope confirmed, pushing her glasses up her face again. "Up is distracting her while I show you to your new quarters." As Penelope brought her hand down from her face, something silver and shiny jingled on her wrist.

"What's that?" Junior nodded toward the object.

"A charm bracelet. It was my grandmother's." Penelope smiled sadly. "She gave it to me the day I joined the Starship Ranger Corps. They all knew that they wouldn't see me again and, for the smart one in the family, I didn't figure that out until it was too late." She tugged at one of the charms. "There used to be a four leafed clover on it for good luck, but I lost it on one of our missions. It's funny actually," She laughed, slightly bitterly. "I never believed in anything like that; magic, luck, karma… But, ever since I lost it, I haven't been having very good luck." She bit her lip before shaking her head. "Ah," She rolled her eyes again, this time at herself. "What do you care, right? C'mon, I'll show you to your quarters."

Junior dropped his eyes and began following Specks down the hall. Like her, he'd never believed in magic or luck or karma, up until he had gotten what he had coming to him. Unlike most, however, he'd been given a second chance. And this time, he wasn't going to screw it up.

Junior's new quarters were, well… _Quaint_. Unlike his previous, extremely lavish and stylish quarters, this one was bare, minimal, less than a third of the size. There was a small bed with ugly greyish sheets, the walls were an off-white colour, there was a desk and a chair and, atop of the desk, lay a few books.

"I don't know if you read much," Specks said, standing in the doorway. Junior spun around to face her. "But I brought you some books anyway. They're my favourites so be good to them." She pushed her glasses up her face once more, Junior noted that she seemed to spend her life doing that.

"Uh, thanks…" Junior nodded, awkwardly. People had given him things before, but never something that they actually treasured themselves. A sort of odd sensation washed over him. Gratitude, perhaps? Tears pricked at his eyes because of Specks' kindness. _Dead God_, he thought, _What is wrong with you?_

"Let me know if you need anything else," She said and turned to leave.

"Wait," Junior called to her and she turned back to him, perplexed. "Why are you being so nice to me, Specks? I don't understand."

"Well," She started, straightening up a little. "I'm no psychiatrist but it makes sense to me that you were a… You were slightly, uh…"

"I was an asshole." Junior deadpanned.

"Right," Specks pulled at her jacket awkwardly. "We'll go with that." She fixed her glasses again. "You were an asshole before because you were being influenced by other…" She shifted uncomfortably. "By other assholes. And I figure that, if I'm nice to you-if we're _all_ nice to you, maybe you'll be nice in return." She paused before finishing with; "Maybe then Taz won't try and eat you."

"Of course," Junior nodded. He didn't know why, but he felt almost deflated at that revelation. "Well, thanks for everything, Specks."

The girl nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Junior walked over to the desk, thumbing through the books. A particular paperback caught his eye. _The Labyrinth_. A small, red, flimsy thing with gold writing, it was easily the most worn out of all the books-clearly the most loved. He turned the front cover over and began reading the synopsis, suppressing a laugh as he scanned the words. He shook his head. "I thought we didn't believe in magic," He said to no-one in particular.

Junior lay on his bed, unaware of the hour and immersed wholeheartedly in _The Labyrinth_, when a knock at the door startled him. "Come in?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Hey buddy," A southern accent accompanied by a huge smile entered the room. "Me and Krayonder was wonderin' if you wanted to join us on the Star Deck for a game of puddle?"

"Puddle?" Junior asked, confused. Not unaware of the fact that he had just been referred to as 'buddy'.

"He means pool, man." Krayonder put his hand on Tootsie's shoulder.

"Uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea, you guys." Junior scratched the back of his head. "Taz might be up there and we're not exactly the best of friends…"

"Aw c'mon, man." Krayonder took a seat on the bed next to Junior.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Tootsie said coaxingly, sitting on Junior's other side.

"Maybe some other time." Junior said, desperately wanting to get back to reading the book.

"Well okay then," Tootsie shrugged. "Hey," He picked up the red paperback. "What'cha reading?"

"Just some old book that Specks gave me," Junior shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. Not that he really needed to try around these two.

"She's been awful nice to you," Tootsie said casually. "I think maybe she likes you."

Junior's heart unwillingly skipped a beat. What was that all about?

"Yeah, man." Krayonder nodded. "You should do something nice for her. If it wasn't for her, you'd be dead right now, dude."

Junior looked to Krayonder. "But what could I do?" He didn't want to do just anything. She had saved his life and that warranted a pretty meaningful… _Something_.

"Well, man, y'know… There's the usual…" Krayonder shrugged.

Junior arched an eyebrow. He didn't usually do gifts. He didn't know what the "usual" was.

"Flowers, man. Chocolates. Like, promises you don't intend to keep and stuff. You know, dude?"

"Naw, don't be dumb, Krayonder." Tootsie shook his head. "He has to get her something that means something. Something real nice."

"Whatever, man." Krayonder waved his hand and stood up. "I'm going to play pool, dude. You coming or what?"

Tootsie gave him a confused look.

"Puddle, man. I'm gonna play puddle."

At this, Tootsie jumped up. "See ya later," He patted Junior on the head. "If you're looking for us, we'll be on the Star Deck."

"Right," Junior said, detached entirely from the conversation. "See you…" When they left, Junior put his hand on Specks' book. As he turned it around and around in his fingers the answer hit him. He knew the perfect gift.


	3. Chapter 3

_I sort of forgot about this. Sorry!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three - Jesus Dead Christ.<strong>_

"Specks, I wanted to thank you for-no, no." Junior shook his head. "Specks, because of you I-no, that sucks. Specks, I got you this because you-no. Specks, you're the reason that I'm-no! Fuck!" Junior flopped down onto his bed, the scratchy, regulation sheets tickling the back of his head. "This is impossible." He sighed. "I sound like a deadgoddamn idiot." He smacked his palm against his forehead, forgetting momentarily about the gashes across it, until the pain coursed through his veins. "Fuck." He muttered, defeated.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Taz kicked the punch-bag as hard as she could, sending it flying backwards. "I still can't believe joo saved that <em>traidor<em>," She spat at Up, giving the bag as dig as it came hurtling back toward her. "I hope that joo made the right decision, Up," This time she roundhoused the bag. "His papa is the head dick in charge of the G.L.E.E. There's a _muy bien_ chance that we're all dead _de verdad_ this time."

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and walked towards her duffle bag. Pulling out her water bottle, she sighed. "Joo know I don't like to question joo, Up. Joo always make the _derecho decisiones_. But I don't trust this _idiota_. I just have this feeling… _No sé_." Taz slid down the wall, onto the floor. "I just hope letting him live wasn't signing our death notes." Up sighed also, joining her on her ground.

"Me too, Taz. Me too." Taz leaned against his shoulder, sipping her water. He smiled down at her. "But, I promise, if he steps out of line this time, you get the honour of diggin' his grave."

Taz scoffed. "It'd want to be awfully big to fit that _estúpido_ head of his in it." Up laughed at that, leaning his head down on top of hers. For such wild hair, it was surprisingly soft.

"OHEMGEE!" A voice cut through the silence in the gym and Up groaned. Taz rolled her eyes. This was always the way. Whenever she had a moment with Up, someone or something would inevitably ruin it. Today, it just happened to be February.

"Did you guys hear?" She plonked down onto the floor next to them, her blonde hair swishing like hair does in all those shampoo commercials. Taz narrowed her eyes at it and then drew a hand through her own hair. "Junior's alive and he's back on the Starship! He totally tried to put a bug in my chest, you guys! A bug! And he's back on the Starship! DOUBLEYOUTEEFF, you guys! He's gonna try and do it again! I don't want a bug in me!" February yelled hysterically.

"That's not what you said last night," A voice came from the doorway and Bug entered the room, smirking.

"Ugh," Taz scrunched up her face, disgustedly. Up chuckled a little before Taz elbowed him in the gut.

February giggled; "Not like that, silly." Hitting Bug a playing tap as he winked and sat on the floor with everyone else.

"Alright, _amigos_," Taz said, standing up. "This is getting too crowded for me." She smoothed down her white vest and stepped over Bug, making her way to the exit. "Up, if joo need me, I'll be on the Star Deck, throwing darts Tootsie and Krayonder. I want to see which one can dodge better."

At this Up jumped to attention and ran out after her. "Taz, Taz, I hope you were joking! …Taz?"

February turned to Bug. "Why would they do this Buggy? Why would they just let him back on the ship?"

"Look at it this way, Feb," Bug started, running a claw through February's hair. "If it wasn't for Junior, I'd never have met you."

"I guess you're right." February smiled.

"And, if it makes you feel any better," Bug smiled back. "I promise I won't let him near you."

* * *

><p>It was eight o' clock before Junior had finally plucked up enough courage to give Specks her gift. It wasn't that he was a nervous wreck for any real reason, he'd just never given a present to anyone before and he didn't really know what it entailed. He had contemplated a smoke to calm him down but then remembered that smoking on the Starship would set off the fire alarms and he certainly didn't want to go back outside if it could be avoided. Also, he was out of pot. That made it kind of difficult to smoke it in the first place.<p>

"Jesus Dead Christ," Junior muttered to himself as he walked towards Specks' room. Or, at least he _hoped_ the room number written on the books was Specks'. Dead God help him if it was Taz's. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Junior stood outside Specks' door for a moment, trying to remember what he had decided to say. "C'mon Junior," He said quietly, cracking his neck. "It's not like you're asking her to marry you or anything." He lifted his balled fist to the door, ready to knock. Just as he punched his hand forward the door opened and Specks, being so deadgoddamn short, was knocked clean into the face by Junior's fist, sending the un-expectant girl careening to the floor.

"Oh shit, Specks!" Junior fell to his knees alongside her. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Penelope just chuckled, fixing her glasses. "Jeez, Junior. What did I do to deserve that?"

Junior began helping her back to her feet. "You didn't-I mean, I didn't… I mean… Sorry?"

Penelope dusted off her combat pants. "It's fine, Junior. Everything okay?"

"Huh?" Junior looked at her confusedly before realising that she didn't know why he was there. "Oh, right!" He laughed, awkwardly. "Actually, I just came to give you this." He handed her a little box which had been sent to him via interweb teleportation from Amazon. "I wanted to say thanks for saving my life and apparently gifts are a _nice_ way to do that." He put emphasis on the word 'nice', hoping she'd notice his actual doing of something, well, nice. Him. Junior. Son of Doctor Space Claw. Heir of the G.L.E.E. had done something nice for someone.

"Oh, Junior," Penelope's fingers curled around the little box and she looked up at him, taken aback. "You didn't have to… I mean, I'm a Ranger. I'd have done that for anyone."

"But you didn't," Junior told her. "You did it for me." He sucked in a breath before continuing. "I betrayed this team. I nearly got you all killed because I'm a selfish, moronic idiot. And yet… You still saved my life." His gaze lingered on hers for a moment before he cleared his throat and blinked rapidly. "Go on," He gave her a grin. "Open it."

As she did so her eyes grew wide and then filled with tears.

"So, I take it you like it then?" Junior asked, glancing between her and the box.

"I love it," She mumbled, her fingers trembling as she took the little four-leafed clover charm from its holder. "More than you can imagine." She attempted once, twice, three times to attach the charm to her bracelet, but her hand was shaking uncontrollably.

"I got it," Junior said, taking the charm and easily fastening it to the bracelet. "There." He beamed.

Suddenly, and without any warning at all, Penelope threw her arms around a startled Junior. It took him a moment to react before he wrapped his arms around her in return. Again, an unidentifiable feeling washed over him and he smiled contentedly. Maybe being good wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
